


Я слышу голос

by Suoh



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Yabu-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh





	Я слышу голос

>   
> Until the world becomes one,  
> We will always be holding hands  
> Because soon our warm smiles  
> Will make dreams come true.  
> Ya-ya-yah, “Sekai ga hitotsu ni naru made”.  
> 

В двенадцать Ябу стоит на сцене, и софиты слепят ему глаза, но от яркого света не наворачиваются слезы. Спокойный и уверенный, он готовится поднять микрофон и слушает голос внутри себя, безупречно чистый и звонкий. Он набирает в легкие воздух и чувствует, как отзываются связки: звуки внутри и снаружи сливаются воедино.  
Только таким голосом и можно петь о мире во всем мире. Наверное, именно такие голоса останавливают пули.  
Ябу часто говорят, что такому нельзя научиться, можно только родиться с этим.  
В свои двенадцать Ябу смутно гордится, понимая, что никого не слушают так, как его. Фанаты, истошно вопившие секунды назад, замолкают, словно нетронутый взрослением мальчишеский голос говорит им о том, о чем не поется в песне, о чем-то недоступном и пронзительно чистом.  
Ябу Кота отдает себе отчет в том, что при взрослом слове «слава» в нем что-то приятно сжимается от предвкушения. Он знает, что будет знаменит, уже понимая, что заслужит это.  
Однако что-то идет не так. Голос перестает слушаться его, перестает слушаться остальными. Идеальный унисон внутреннего и внешнего пропадает, и звуки становятся скрипучими и плоскими, теряя свою притягательную силу.  
Кажется, все идет не так.  
Чем выше ноту он пытается взять, тем меньше хочется прислушиваться. Высокие звуки не даются, зато сам он вдруг вытягивается вверх, не успевая привыкнуть к длинным ногам и рукам. Тощий и нескладный, уже не спокойный и не уверенный выходит он на сцену, чувствуя, как из рук выскальзывает что-то привычное. Словно животное, которое он приручил еще в детстве, вдруг решило вырваться на свободу.  
Чистый голос внутри, видимо, потерял в Ябу всякую веру и замолчал.  
Из привычного вокруг остался только Хикару, но и от него мало толку. Слишком тот эмоциональный и неустойчивый, им вдвоем почти тесно на сцене.  
Когда их обоих спрашивают о дебюте, Ябу чуть не предлагает бросить монетку, настолько ему все равно. Но от такого не принято отказываться.  
Их десять, младшему – двенадцать, со дня дебюта Ябу, кажется, слышит только одно слово. «Ответственность». Оно звучит по сто раз на дню, иногда к нему добавляются «подавать пример», «следить».  
А Ябу очень хочется услышать слова «правильный выбор», потому что он не уверен в том, что не совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
Раз, два, три, четыре – где Чинен? – пять, шесть, семь, восемь – Да здесь он! – девять.  
Почему девять? Должно быть десять.  
Конечно, в который раз Ябу забывает посчитать себя.  
«Потому что, черт возьми, меня здесь быть не должно», - хочется ему кричать со сцены в декабре две тысячи седьмого года.  
Но он пересчитывает группу снова, и они выходят на первый в жизни анкор.  
Дальше – больше. Дальше – хуже.  
Каждый журнал хочет слышать о том, как он счастлив, как сбылась его заветная мечта. Ябу профессионально улыбается, кладет руку на плечо Иноо и говорит, что, наверное, пока не может вообразить всего счастья, которое открылось ему.  
Спустя год у Ябу такие же острые колени и локти, но сам он чувствует себя бесконечно взрослым равно до тех пор, пока не выходит на свой первый новогодний каунтдаун. Он, в основном, глубоко безразличен людям в зале, те пришли смотреть на больших артистов, на звезд, а не на четверых восемнадцатилетних ребят. Зрители пришли смотреть на профессионалов.  
Профессионал.  
Ябу хватается за эту мысль тем краешком мозга, который не грозит взорваться от громкой музыки и криков. Можно ли быть профессионалом, не любя свой коллектив? Можно, конечно, можно, решает Ябу и впервые в жизни ставит перед собой цель.  
С голосом ничего не поделать, но совладать с телом возможно, и он проводит в хореографическом зале втрое больше обычного. Оказывается, в порядок приходит не только тело, но и мысли. Ябу живет в полном согласии с собой вплоть до окончания тура.  
На последнем, завершающем концерте, он испуганно осознает, что у него слезятся глаза. Неужели от софитов? Никогда не было такого. Наверное, глаза раздражены от компьютера, стали чувствительные. Такое точно бывает.  
Он вытирает предательницу-слезу рукавом костюма, прежде чем она успевает тяжело скатиться по щеке. Ябу почему-то ощущает на себе настороженно-ободряющий, даже радостный взгляд со стороны.  
В гримерке Хикару кидает ему маленький прозрачный пузырек, Ябу вопросительно смотрит в ответ.  
— Возьми, капли для глаз. Здорово помогает, когда, — Хикару сделал многозначительную паузу. – Глаза устают.  
Следующий виток выбивающихся из колеи непонятных чувств приходится на две тысячи одиннадцатый год. Десять лет назад он пришел в агентство. Но думать о числе десять не хочется, хочется пойти к кому-нибудь и кричать о том, что он, Ябу Кота, двадцать один год, сто семьдесят восемь сантиметров и пятьдесят шесть килограммов, думает о ранних дебютах, бунтующих детях, подростковой психике и почему-то сочувствии к людям.  
Ябу понимает, что все эти годы машинально пересчитывал группу Hey!Say!JUMP и что в какой-то момент перестал забывать приплюсовывать к ней себя. Теперь, вроде, и незачем пересчитывать. Юто уже ростом с него самого, а Кейто, кажется, в полтора раза шире, чем Иноо или Хикару.  
Полузабытый, но знакомый юный голос внутри одобрительно кивает в ответ на эти мысли. Хотя, как голос может кивать? Да и голоса никакого-то и не нет.  
Он не заметил. Голос есть; вернее, снова есть, а еще есть что-то круглое и мягкое, что начинает расти внутри Ябу каждый раз, когда он машинально хлопает по плечу кого-нибудь из одногруппников. Или когда нужно вспомнить случай из жизни группы для интервью, или когда кто-то из них ненавязчиво роняет «лидер», говоря о нем.  
Маленькое, убежавшее от него в юности животное, похоже, вернулось, а он и не узнал. Почему-то в сумке появляется ананасовая жвачка — сам Ябу ее терпеть не может, но ее любит Такаки — стало ненужным смотреть на календарь, чтобы вспомнить о днях рождениях.  
«А всего-то нужно было…», — думает Ябу в полусне.  
Всего-то — что? Перестать думать только о себе, заметить людей вокруг, дать им право на существование. Не так уж мало.  
Может, это и называется взрослеть по-настоящему? Может, и неважно, что происходит это в двадцать с лишним лет? Видимо, только сейчас он учится выражать словами и поступками то, что еще в двенадцать мог сказать голосом.  
Ябу стоит с левого краю своей — он теперь всегда говорит «своей» — группы, то ли ведущий, то ли замыкающий. Он стискивает ладонь рядом и, не смотря по сторонам, знает, что остальные восемь делают точно то же самое.  
Эти руки Ябу не собирается отпускать никогда, и голос в голове звучит как никогда чисто и звонко. 


End file.
